The Pursuit of Happiness
by cookiedestroyer
Summary: When Narruto dies wihout telling Hinata true feelings he embarks on a mission to help Aang bring peace in his own world so he can go back to his. Watch what he goes throught with Aang and the others to make it back to his world and find happiness by setting things right once and for all. Naru/Hina, Naru/Kata in beguining but ends as Aang/Kata Might have a lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

It was October 10 and a ten year old Naruto was running away from a mob of armed villagers through the streets of Konoha as fast as his ten year old legs could carry him "Leave me alone! Please, I haven't done anything!" He cried. It was the same every year after he was kicked out of the orphanage. They would beat him to the brink of death and ditch him until the old man, the Third Hokage or jiji which he affectionately nick named, would find him and take him to the hospital.

Lost in his thoughts about the old man, he didn't notice he had run into a dead end. "We got you now Kyuubi brat!" yelled a random villager. "Make him pay for what he's done!" yelled another. They drew closer and closer and he had nowhere to go. Hidden ninja in the mob started to throw shuriken and kunai. He tried to dodge them but was not so lucky, some embodied themselves in to his arms and legs. Kyuubi tried to close the cuts but was not able to because Naruto had a lot and was just receiving more. "Who's gonna save you now!" yelled one of the villagers. "Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Naruto, eyes close, as one of the ninjas swung his sword and cut him all the way till he hit bone.

Soon an ANBU with gray hair (Guess who) arrived, "Please, help me!" Naruto cried. But instead of being helped, he heard the sound of chirping birds. He opened one eye before he heard "This is for my sensei." And then all went black. The mob cheered, they had finally done it, they killed the brat that had (according to them) taken so much from them.

_**In the heavens**_

Avatar had seen Narutos' life from his birth, to his just newly occurred death. He, like most of the gods though that he lived a life he didn't deserve. He thought that he still had a way to go but rules were rules and he had to follow them. He had fought and fought with the gods and they finally let him live, but not the way he had expected.

_**Back to Konoha**_

The Hokage had just found Narutos lifeless body and he was in a mixture of emotions. He was mad at the villagers, betrayed because of what the ANBU had done, worried about how others would react to his death (mainly his godparents), and sad because he had failed to protect him.

_**In the Heavens**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't at the hospital like every other year. "Ah, so you've finally awoken" came a voice behind him. Naruto turned slowly and saw Avatar Ruko, unknown to him, "Who are you?" he asked in a fearful voice. "I, young Naruto am Naruto Ruko." Naruto studied the man carefully and said "How do you know my name?" Roku replied "I know a lot about you Naruto, Me and the Gods have been seeing you since you're birth" Naruto still didn't trust this man but was slowly starting to. "Where are we?" Naruto asked, Roku replied "We, young Naruto, are in heaven." At this Narutos eyes went wide. "What!" Naruto yelled " No! no! no! no! please don't tell me I died!" He yelled "How am I supposed to tell Hinata-chan how I really feel about her!" He sobbed, he couldn't believe it he had died and he hadn't told Hinata how he really felt about her, how he really liked her, how he liked her. He hadn't told her because of the stupid fox, he knew that if people knew that they were together that they would try to kill her ( A/N Yes he knows about the fox). Roku then spoke "Naruto I know that it's hard for you, but I have a mission for you and it can help you go back to your world" Narutos head snapped up at this. "I'll do it I don't care what it is but if I need back to get back to Hinata-chan" Roku smiled and said "Okay, you are to go to my world and help the current avatar and help him with his mission to keep the world at peace." Naruto nodded. Roku then said "You might not come back." Naruto listened but he didn't care "Like I said before, I'll do it" Roku nodded and said "Let's get to work"

_**In Konoha **_

News had traveled mostly all of the citizens of Konoha were celebrating. Most of Naruto's class mates had gone to see him in his bed in the hospital. He was in a coma, even though most declared him dead, Saratoubi refused to have him unplugged. People had come and gone all with different reactions.

Hinata had cried her heart out when she found out, she cursed her shyness. She couldn't believe that her crush was gone and would possibly not come back, but she didn't give up she knew he would come back, she visited him every day when she had the chance. Sakura and Sasuke also visited but for different reasons, Sasuke visited because although he wouldn't admit it Naruto was his best friend, Sakura just went, well because Sasuke was there. She was confused when one day they first visited and she said "It was gonna happen anyway" which got her a glare from Sasuke and a punch In the face by Hinata she made a mental note to never get Hinata mad.

_**In the heaven**_( A/N time isn't the same as in the real world it's kind of like a dream while he's in a coma hell be in his journey so in the real world it'll be a day and with Naruto he would already finish his journey)

Naruto had been training in three of the four elements. He had to admit it was extremely tough especially earth bending. He was told he wouldn't remember his time in the heavens only his training, he wouldn't be able to teach the avatar only help him find those who would. He would also have some kyuubi enhancements like enhanced hearing, speed, sight, and strength. He would also have fox two tails and ears, which he was pretty excited about having. He didn't know about his appearance though that would be when the time came.

Naruto was training his earth bending when avatar Roku came up to him and said " You've done well Naruto but the time has come for you to go." Naruto then nodded and said " I'll make you proud sensei." Roku then opened a portal and said "Whenever you're ready" Naruto nodded and said "here I go"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around and saw nothing but snow 'Why do I keep getting into things like this' He keep walking he kept walking and thought 'I wish mom was here, she'd know what to do' He was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone ask "Common Katara can we go home know?" His head snapped to the side in which the sound came from. "Just a little more, please Sokka?" Katara pleaded "Ahh fine" Sokka huffed. "Hello?" asked Naruto in a timid voice. "What who's there?!" asked Katara in a scared voice. "Can you help me?" asked Naruto, he was tired and cold. All he had on was an orange long sleeve that covered his fox tattoo on his back and the fox tail tattoos on his hands (Think of Aang's tattoos just fox tails), khaki cargo pants, and black boots. His ears where concealed inside his pants and his ears in a beanie. "It's the fire nation!" screamed Sokka once he saw Naruto's Orange Shirt. "Huh? What! Where?!, oh no please help me! Please take me with you!" Naruto cried. "Sokka I don't think he's apart of the fire nation." said Katara. "We can't be sure he might be a-" Sokka was cut off when Naruto suddenly collapsed onto Katara's arms. "Let's take him to Gran Gran Shell know what to do"

**Scene Change**

Naruto woke up in a blue tent he hadn'tseen before. He quickly scanned the tent and found, what he thought was the village elder, looking attentively at him. "Ah, so you've finally awaken young kitsune." Narutos eyes went wide at that "How did you-" He was cut off mid-sentence by the elder "The bones child, they do not lie."Naruto cursed himself at that. How could he forget, all village elders did that. "What village are we in?" asked Naruto. "We, young kitsune, are in the Northern water tribes." Naruto nodded. "You are welcome to stay here you're secrete is safe with me." She assured. Naruto nodded again. "Okay let's get you in better clothes."

Naruto followed Gran Gran through the village and soon found himself inside another tent trying on different coats. He was bugged that they didn't have any orange coats but kept his mouth shut. He soon chose an outfit that he though suited him well. He was wearing the traditional blue water tribe coat with an orange thermal underneath an orange V-neck shirt. He kept his beanie and his pants. He was glad that they didn't make him take them off. "Alright!" said Naruto pumping his fist into the air happily. "Common Naruto, lets go so you can meet my grandchildren" said Gran Gran. "Um miss?" He asked. "Hmm?" asked Gran Gran. "Um, well you see I never got to ask for your name." said Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Gran Gran smiled and said "My name is Kanna, but you can call me Gran Gran."

Naruto soon found out that Sokka and Katara, the ones who had saved him, were her grandchildren. He and Katara got along well and he soon developed a crush on her. Sokka still didn't trust him but started to when he helped him in his chores. He was irritated when found out he could also waterbend. He thought it would just mean him getting soaked more, but Katara was delighted to have a fellow waterbender onboard. They talked about themselves to get to know each other, Naruto of course left out about him being able to earth and airbend, and soon became best friends. **(A/N Naruto and Katara were ten at the time and Sokka's eleven, I know they're not in the original story but this is my story so deal with it and Narutos full name is Naruto Uzamaki Kitsune)**

**Time Skip (4 years later)**

**Out at sea**

A teenager about 16 or 17 with fire nation clothes was drilling the steps that he was being taught. "Ahh! We've been over this uncle, I need more powerful techniques" said the teenager in an irritated voice. His head was almost bald except for his ponytail. He also had a burn mark on the left side of his face. He had been at sea for a year now hunting the Avatar (like in the cartoon) but with no luck. "Patience prince Zuko, to learn the advanced you must first master the basic." Said the man. "But uncle if I'm going to fight the avatar I need to be better you should know uncle you were the Treat Dragon of the West." The teenager countered. The man sighed and said "Ahh, the good old days when I wasn't just Iroh or your uncle." The man let out a happy sigh "But you are right, you do need more powerful techniques."

**With Naruto and the others**

They were currently fishing, they had caught a lot of fish or should I say Naruto and Katara caught a lot of fish. Sokka didn't notice this he was trying to catch a fish since morning but with no avail.

"Okay guys, let me show you how a real man catches fish." Said Sokka licking his lips. "Look Sokka I caught another one!" Katara beamed happily while lifting the fish up over her head in a glob of water. "Almost there, god I can already smell it cooking!" Sokka said. Sokka arched his hand back and popped the water bubble which splashed all over him. "Ahhhh! Katara why is it that every time you play with your magic water I get drenched?" Sokka said a bit irritated. "Sokka we've been over this. It's not magic water its-" Katara was cut off mid-sentence as Sokka carried on "An ancient technique that blah blah blah… I'm just saying that it's weird and I'd keep my weirdness to myself." To say Katara was enraged was an understatement. "Are you saying I'm weird? Huh!?" The waters around started rocking the boat violently. "Katara please calm down!" said Naruto fearing for the worst. "You know what I'm done helping you Sokka!" "Katara please" "No! Ever since mom died and dad left I've always had to do everything for you, HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED YOUR SOCKS, LET ME TELL YOU NOT PLEASANT!" At that moment the water behind them launched them forward onto incoming icebergs "Left! Left!" at that moment they crashed into a huge iceberg. Inside a person could be seen with tattoos glowing.

Naruto stared wide eyed 'It's him!' he though. He got Sokka's club and ran up to the ice berg and swung as hard as he could. The others stared wide eyed at the person inside the ice berg but their mouths hit the floor when they saw Naruto swing and break it in one hit. Then a huge blue light when up to the sky. Naruto reacted quickly and used his water and air bending to make and ice dome around Katara and Sokka. Katara panicked when she saw Naruto being engulfed by the light. "Naruto no!" Katara screamed with watery eyes, Sokka pounded on the ice trying to help his friend. Naruto could only shield his eyes as the light engulfed him. Once the light died down Katara was relieved to see Naruto was okay. The ice dome opened and Katara rushed out and tackled Naruto with a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was you don't know how much you mean to-I mean, oh you're okay." She said backing off.

Naruto was happy to see she cared but was brought down when she changed it. So she wouldn't notice his sadness he walked over the boy. He was bald with arrow tattoos like him, he had orange and white robes and khaki pants. "Can I ask you something?" the boy asked in a weak voice. Naruto nodded and leaned close. "Come closer" he said still in a weak voice. Naruto leaned even closer. "Do you want to go penguin sliding with me?" he asked in an excited voice.

Naruto was slightly taken back. "Hell yeah penguin sliding!" Naruto said. "Alright" said Aang. "No!" Sokka said suddenly "How don't we know he's from the fire nation!?" Naruto facepalmed at that. Katara replied "Yeah, you could tell by the evil look in his eyes" pointing at Aang who just smiled innocently. "I'm keeping an eye on…..wait what's your name?" Aang then said, "Oh, haha my name's aA ACHUU!" he sneezed flying up into the air and landing down gracefully. Both Sokka and Katara looked at him wide eyed while Naruto just looked at them in laughter. "What?" Aang asked innocently. "You just flew 10 feet into the air and all you say is what!?" screamed Sokka. "10 feet? I thought it was higher than that?" said Aang in a casual tone. "It was 17 actually." Naruto said with a casual tone as well.

They heard a grunt and turned to see a something inside the snow. "Appa!" Screamed Aang with joy. "Are you okay buddy?" Appa just grunted in approval. "What is that?" Screamed Sokka "Appa is my flying bison" replied Aang casually. Appa then sneezed all over Sokka "Ewww" said Katara while Naruto let out a snicker and Sokka let out an "Aww man." Aang then said "Don't worry Sokka it comes off." "Great just great" said Sokka "My clothes are ruined and were stranded on this iceberg." Aang looked at him and said "Me and Appa can help you get back to your home." Thanks Aang!" said Naruto "I've always wanted to ride a flying bison!" He then turned to Katara and Sokka. "You guys coming?" he asked. Katara hesitated for a moment but then decided she had nothing to lose. "You coming Sokka?" Naruto asked as he saw that Sokka had not budged. "I'm not riding on that!" said Sokka. "What so you're gonna wait for something else to take you home?" asked Katara. "Ugh whatever." Replied Sokka slightly annoyed.

"Appa yip yip!" said Aang. Appa then smacked his beaver like tail on the ground and flew to the air for a few seconds before falling back down onto the water. "Wow that was so amazing!" said Sokka full of sarcasm which earned him a smack in the head by Naruto. "Appa's just tired that's all." Aang said while smiling.

**On the boat**

"Uncle did you see that?" Zuko said pointing at the blue light "That must be the Avatar" He then turned around and said " Tell the captain to set course for the light" He then paused and said "Our search is finally over."

His uncle then said "Don't put your hopes up they could just be the celestial lights playing tricks on you."

Zuko then looked at him and said "No uncle this is finally it." before walking off. His uncle just sighed and shook his head this, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
